1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fields of suction cups and more particularly to the field of transparent and translucent suction cups adapted to be mounted on window surfaces such as those found in an automobile.
2. Background Information
Typical suction cups, whether circular or oval in shape, utilize a concave interior surface which, when mounted upon a surface, evacuates the air from within the cavity and secures the suction cup to the mounted surface by means of vacuum. For ease of manufacture and use, the cross-section of the suction cups is generally tapered toward the edge. Usually, the exterior surface is straight, or, if convex, the convex exterior surface has a greater arc than the concave interior surface. When firmly secured to the mounted surface, the suction cup has a generally frustro-conical cross-section.
The body of the suction cup formed of transparent or translucent plastic which has a concave interior surface may act as a lens which focuses the light passing therethrough at a single point. When attached to the back window of an automobile, the suction cup can under certain circumstances, act like a magnifying glass by converging the sun's rays at a single focal point. When this focal point falls on the fabric or back panel of an automobile, the converged sun's rays will heat up and possibly mar the surface of the fabric. If the right conditions occur, it is possible that the focused rays of the sun might damage the fabric or back panel of the automobile.